Quisiera estar contigo CCS T&E
by sonylee
Summary: Eriol ha cambiado, una tragedia lo ha convertido en una persona muy diferente de la que era...¿lo cambiara el amor que siente por Tomoyo? ONESHOT


Hola, este es mi fic "Quisiera estar Contigo" es de una de mis parejas favoritas del anime Tomoyo y Eriol, se bien que esa relación no esta establecida ni en el anime ni en el manga pero muchos ilusos los asociamos y por eso a nadie se puede juzgar..espero que les guste....

**Quisiera Estar Contigo**

En ese lugar llovía como siempre, el aire frío, las gotas de lluvia cayendo una por una sobre las ventanas de cristal como una fina pero fuerte melodía...hablando de melodías...la música del piano recorría toda la mansión de blancas paredes y de blancos adornos parecía un monumento invernal...la música recorría todos los pasillos de aquel lugar, la música triste y algo frustrada...

-¿por qué tuvo que suceder todo aquello?-preguntaba el chico de ojos azules celestes en su mente, tocaba el piano a medida que pensaba en sucesos pasados y tristezas-hacen 4 años ya de aquel accidente, íbamos en el auto por la carretera y llovía tan fuerte, exactamente como llueve ahora, no se que sucedió pero algo se atravesó en nuestro camino no pude detener el auto, perdí el control del volante y no se nada mas...solo se que cuando desperté dos semanas después me dijeron que tu no lo habías logrado, que seguirías dormida toda la eternidad...-mientras pensaba todo aquello algunas lagrimas lo traicionaron y escaparon de esos ojos aparentemente sin vida-perdóname Sarah, perdóname por no poder hacer nada para que te salvaras, merezco esto que me ha sucedido...ya no puedo ver, vivo en la oscuridad....

_Hoy te perdí _

_  
Una vez más al despertar _

_  
Si soñara la realidad_

_  
Y viviera lo que se fue_

-por favor Eriol, ya no mas-dijo sentándose a su lado una joven de pelo negro y ojos azules alta y delgada que secaba sus lagrimas-¿por qué haces esto? ¿por qué tienes que tocar precisamente esa canción que te recuerda a ella?...no deberías martirizarte mas

-no puedo dejar de pensar en lo sucedido Tomoyo, es verdad que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero, no puedo olvidar

_Mi humor, míralo _

_  
Pintando un cuadro sin color _

_  
Puedo ver un paisaje gris_

_  
Que refleja mi interior  
_

-¿no puedes olvidar? ¿a ella?-pregunto con un tono algo triste que Eriol no pudo ver a causa de su situación pero que seguramente percató en su voz

_Y en el, y en el...  
_

-no puedo olvidar nada, no solo a Sarah-respondió con cierta dureza, después del accidente que le quitó la vida a su novia Sarah y que a el le arrebato uno de sus sentidos, no era el mismo Eriol amable y dulce mas bien se había convertido en alguien amargado y triste-Tomoyo no se todavía que haces aquí, no necesito tu ayuda me se la casa de memoria aunque no pueda ver los pasillos o los muebles, aunque no pueda ver nada, se como es mi casa y se donde esta todo....no deberías estar aquí, no soy un inútil

-nunca dije que seas un inútil Eriol-le dijo con paciencia aunque le lastimaba que Eriol le hablara de esa forma-solo pensé que soy tu amiga y ya que Nakuru no esta aquí, quería acompañarte

_Palomas blancas vuelan raso _

_  
Sobre el tejado brilla el sol _

_  
Y ríen todos menos yo  
_

-¡no necesito ni la compañía de Nakuru ni la tuya, estaría mejor solo!-grito en uno de sus arrebatos de mal humor que ya eran usuales

-¿por qué me tratas así Eriol? Si estoy aquí, si deje toda mi vida en Japón es por que...por que...-le dijo llorando, no pudo aguantar mas-¡no importa, ya a ti no te importa nada!-grito antes de irse corriendo en dirección a las habitaciones

_Que ahora soy un reo más _

_  
Pidiendo a gritos la verdad _

_  
Mi vida eres tú y si te vas _

_  
Vendrá la oscuridad  
_

-¡Tomoyo espera! Discúlpame

Y así paso la tarde y llego la noche, Tomoyo no bajó a cenar cosa que le preocupo a Eriol

-Spinel ¿sabes que le sucede a Tomoyo que no bajo a cenar?-le pregunto al peluchito negro que además de Tomoyo vivía con el, Nakuru estudiaba en el extranjero

-pues ¿que será?-le pregunto el pequeño en tono de reclamo- esta tarde la trataste muy mal

-lo sé-dijo apenado-quisiera discúlpame pero..

_Dame tu aire un día más _

_  
Para que pueda respirar_

_  
Que un rayo de luz_

_  
Me haga brillar _

_  
Que muera soledad  
_

-¿pero que? Como tu mismo dijiste sabes como es tu casa aun sin poder ver, sube y discúlpate...Cuando te accidentaste, Nakuru llego de Francia tan rápido como pudo y llamo a Tomoyo quien también llego rápidamente, esperaron a que despertaras y ella fue la única que saco el valor de donde no lo tenia y te dijo lo sucedido con Sarah ...Nakuru pensaba quedarse y dejar sus estudios para cuidarte pero Tomoyo la detuvo y se ofreció ella a estar contigo y por lo visto a soportar lo que sea

-si, lo sé...-le respondió al pequeño spinel mientras se levantaba de su silla, se dirigió hasta las escaleras y subió a las habitaciones, se detuvo ante la primera puerta y decidió tocar-tomoyo ¿puedo pasar?

-si, pasa por favor-se escucho su frágil voz desde adentro-¿qué sucede?-pregunto al ver al chico , en verdad era muy apuesto y tan elegante...en verdad lo extrañaba, extrañaba al eriol amable y feliz de antes

-quería pedirte perdón por lo de esta tarde...creo que me excedí

_Hoy soñare _

_  
Que despierto junto a ti _

_  
Y te canto canciones que_

_  
Anoche te escribí  
_

-eriol...¿no estas cansado de pedirme perdón ya?-le pregunto dispuesta a decirle todo lo que sentía aunque ella considerara que no le importaba nada-esta es la misma escena de cada vez y de estos últimos cuatro años, tocas la puerta, entras y me pides perdón y yo creo que es suficiente y te perdono...te he perdonado una y otra vez las palabras que me dices...ya esas palabras dejaran de importarme-dijo con un tono de voz muy cortado al parecer lloraba-me iré como siempre has querido y no por que he perdido la paciencia sino por que parece ser lo que te hará feliz-ante esto eriol se sorprendió pero no dijo nada-y eso es lo único que quiero...tu felicidad

_Llegaré por ti _

_  
A donde nadie pudo ir _

_  
Puedo ver el mejor lugar _

_  
De tantos que conocí  
_

-tomoyo, lo que me sucedió no fue algo simple fue algo muy grave...perdí a alguien muy querido para mi y por mi propia culpa por eso me comporto de esta forma que te hace tanto daño-respondió...se recostó de la pared y se sentó en el piso, no pestañaba pero algunas lagrimas abandonaban sus ojos

_Y en el, y en el...  
_

-no, no es tu culpa y lo sabes-dijo sentándose a su lado-eriol, sarah querría que fueras feliz por que sabes que ella no era de las personas que creen en culpas, ella donde quiera que este debe saber que tu no tuviste la culpa de nada

-¿tu crees?

_Palomas blancas vuelan raso _

_  
Sobre el tejado brilla el sol _

_  
Y ríen todos menos yo  
_

-no creo, estoy segura....eriol no te digo que olvides a sarah por que te conozco y se que será algo imposible, se que siempre la recordaras...lo que digo es que...no deberías seguir amando a un recuerdo

-no, no amo a sarah, no la amaba solo la quería mucho por eso me siento mal muy mal por que no le correspondí y ella murió sin amor...yo no amo a un recuerdo tomoyo ¿y tu amas a un recuerdo?-preguntó, esperaba escuchar la respuesta que imaginaba

_Que ahora soy un reo más _

_  
Pidiendo a gritos la verdad _

_  
Mi vida eres tú y si te vas _

_  
Vendrá la oscuridad  
_

-yo...-no quería responder quizás no debía de responder pero debía decir la verdad esta vez-yo no amo a un recuerdo, amo a alguien real que ahora mismo esta muy dolido pero que sigue siendo la misma persona que conocí hace muchos años cuando éramos apenas dos niños.........yo te amo eriol, te amo desde siempre

_Dame tu aire un día más _

_  
Para que pueda respirar _

_  
Que un rayo de luz _

_  
Me haga brillar _

_  
Que muera soledad  
_

-ay tomoyo-susurró-yo también te amo pero si estoy contigo te haría mucho daño-al escuchar esto tomoyo se puso a llorar...era lo que temía escuchar-por que te haría sufrir, por que te estaría atando a una persona llena de culpa y amargado...y no quiero que me digas que me soportarías todo, por que aunque el amor lo soporta todo yo no quiero saber que sufres a mi lado, todas mis tonterías....perdóname

-no, no me pidas perdón-le dijo llorando

-yo no seria feliz haciéndote sufrir a ti

-lo se..me imaginaba que me dirías algo parecido pero ¿sabes algo? Yo te esperare por que se que muy pronto estarás bien....te esperare y estaremos juntos por siempre-se acercó a el y rozó con sus labios los de el, fue tímido al principio luego fue mas libre, con mas pasión, con amor...

_Que ahora soy un reo más_

_  
Pidiendo a gritos la verdad_

_  
Mi vida eres tú y si te vas _

_  
Me cegara la oscuridad  
_

_Querida Tomoyo:_

_Aunque ahora no podemos estar juntos, sigo pensando en ti, en los besos _

_de esa noche y en que siempre te amé...¿de verdad me perdonaste? ¿de _

_verdad me perdonaste esta decisión? Si no me perdonaste del todo lo _

_entiendo pero se que sufrirías a mi lado en estos momentos en los que no _

_estoy muy bien...pero te recompensaré te lo juro, estoy tratando de olvidar _

_todas esas culpas que me tenían agobiado y toda esa tristeza, estoy _

_tratando de ser el mismo eriol de antes, el que estoy seguro que es digno de _

_amarte...._

_Me haces tanta falta, a veces entro a tu habitación y descubro que a pesar _

_de que hace meses que no estas aquí, conserva tu esencia, aun te siento _

_aquí en mi casa que algún día será la tuya y cada vez te siento mas clavada _

_en mi corazón, por que hay algo en mi que nunca te dejará ir..._

_Perdóname por ser egoísta y querer que esperaras a que me sintiera _

_mejor; si algún día dejas de amarme lo entenderé, entenderé que eres una _

_mujer que merece toda la felicidad de este mundo, felicidad que no he _

_podido darle..._

_Recuerda que te amo,_

_A pesar de todo_

_que siempre_

_Te amaré_

_Eriol_

yo también te amaré siempre eriol y nunca dejare de amarte, también hay algo en mi que nunca te dejara ir, supongo que eso también me hace una egoísta, pero la egoísta que mas te ama en este mundo

_Dame tu aire un día más _

_  
Para que pueda respirar _

_  
Que un rayo de luz _

_  
Me haga brillar _

_  
Que muera soledad_

**Notas?????¿¿¿¿?: **Espero que les haya gustado este fic, se que esta medio triste por que no están juntos pero estoy considerando una segunda parte...La canción se llama "Dame tu aire" ¿hermosa verdad? Es de Alex Ubago...si no se dieron cuenta, la primera estrofa era para Sarah, la novia de Eriol y las que siguen están repartidas entre el y Tomoyo, lo que sienten cada uno,,,se estarán preguntando ¿cómo estando invidente pudo escribirle una carta a Tomoyo? Les tengo una respuesta sencilla...el es el mago Clow (que sangrona!)

Déjenme sus reviews, para que me den su opinión y me ayuden a mejorar ¿eh?

chau


End file.
